lamezonefandomcom-20200213-history
"Ynce Iche"
The entity typically described as "Ynce Iche" might be more accurately described as "psychic weather" or a phenomena of some sort. It has no agency as usually understood and merely acts according to the nebulous rules that dictate its existence. It is perceived by the audience as a dishevelled humanoid with both mammalian features and a mass of bloodied tendrils that may either be part of it's mouthparts or the result of self-mutilation, which it seems to engage in frequently, as evidenced by the knife embedded in it's head. Ynce's manifestations typically induce hallucination and internal bleeding followed by unconsciousness. During this period, the mind/soul/awareness of the victim will experience a shared monochrome reality with nearby victims, seemingly constructed from the collective memories of the group (Usually those associated with traumatic or significant events). Ynce will then manifest within the reality and pursue them, to what intent is uncertain (Although's Death's presence within the reality has some serious implications). At any one point there appears to be only one "Ynce Iche" but it may be possible for multiple manifestations to coexist. Role in Microwave Planet Ynce Iche pursues the Microwave cast throughout the events of Lamezine 002, serving as an antagonist of sorts (Although Ynce's nature as ambient disaster means active malice on it's part is unlikely) and seems to have previously hounded some members, notably Varg and Jill . Varg also professes prior knowledge of Ynce, hinting possibly he may have been involved in its inception or at least in its present manifestation. Intriguingly, within its reality/pocket dimension it may manifest as a number of things, such as a schoolgirl. Whether this is because it draws a form from the memories of those ensnared (In this context likely That Kid's recollections) or this is a secondary appearance unique to Ynce Inche is uncertain. Role in wider Lamezone continuity Ynce Iche has a number of appearances across the span of the Lamezone "universe" , including appearing in a Lake Crittlers strip wherein it appears to have manifested and slaughtered both Crittlers (The Crittlers appear again in one of the abstracted sequences in Lamezine 002 in connection with Ynce) . Intriguingly it is frequently paired with Holeface in Partydog art without context, perhaps suggesting a link between the two or possibly a shared nature as ambient cosmic functions without true agency. Ynce has appeared in at least one piece of Superlemon promotional/concept art and is the namesake of several tracks on the Superlemon OST. Coupled with Cate's assertion that "there is no time travel in Lamezone, only Ynce Iche" it is reasonable to assume that Ynce Iche may play a significant role in the course of Superlemon, and may be the catalyst used by Marcus to create the unique temporal schisms inside the apartment block. Ynce's first "starring" role could be considered to be the short standalone Cherry included in Lamezone Collection 01 wherein it empties a household through its mere presence. Ynce's design appears to have varied only slightly over time, with earlier depictions being a deeper purple in hue and the nature of the facial tendrils (prehensile vs. immobile, tapered vs square etc.) alternating in differing depictions. The size of Ynce relative to "humans" also varies dramatically although this may be merely be evidence of Ynce's ability to alter its size/appearance. In the Lamezine 002 commentary on deleted scenes Cate discusses an entity similar to Ynce (and filling a similar role in the context of the story) which Ru'mel encountered while still in possession of his original demon body. This unnamed being however is drastically different in appearance to Ynce and appears to specifically seek out demons as nourishment. Category:Phenomina Category:Metaphysical creatures Category:Places